


Unvoiced

by AvocadoLove



Series: The Unbreakable Bond [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Iron Man 1, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove
Summary: 1st Fic In Series:The Winter Soldier is captured by the Ten Rings and placed in a holding cell with Tony Stark, just in time for Omega Tony to go into heat.





	

When I first put this fic up on Tumblr, someone told me to tag for dub-con. I personally don't think it's dub-conny because Tony is actively making a choice to heat-fuck the Winter Soldier, but I'm admittedly obtuse to this sort of thing. SO! Here's your warning for maybe!dub con. 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony found his back arching, body twisting on its own. His heat-addled instincts screamed at him to present to the Alpha. _His_ alpha.

“Please,” Tony whispered, his voice hoarse with stress.

Even he wasn’t sure what he was begging for was for. There was so much to choose from: Please, make this quick – knot him before any of the Ten rings thugs figured out he was in heat. Please, let luck be on his side for once, let a trace of the surpressants be lingering in his system to prevent pregnancy, or Tesla forbid, a bond. Please, just don’t hurt him because the newly-built arc reactor in his chest already hurt so much…

His soon-to-be Alpha wasn’t exactly a big talker – he’d been thrown in the cave, same as Tony and Yinsen, and had not so much as given his name — but he seemed to understand what Tony was asking. Or maybe that was Tony’s heat muddling things up in his head. Putting hope where none should be.

Either way, the nameless prisoner ran his metal hand up the curve of Tony’s bowed spine, his flesh hand both protective and possessive on one hip, drawing Tony closer. Flush together, back to chest.

“I will,” his Alpha whispered, answering all and none of Tony’s unvoiced fears and wishes. Still, he hesitated. Maybe waiting for Tony’s permission. Or maybe he was just as twisted with guilt and lust and pure animal need.

No choice. Yinsen was a beta, and not what Tony’s body craved, and if Raza or any of the Ten Rings men caught a whiff of his heat… well, Tony didn’t need to be a genius to know it wouldn’t end in roses.

Yinsen was off on the other side of the room, back to them as he worked on the armored suit for the cameras and pretending like this wasn’t happening. Good man. Tony and the strange Alpha were in the one shadowed corner of the cave, out of camera view. It was the only privacy they were going to get.  

Tony closed his eyes and nodded once. The Alpha was hard and heavy above him – his brain didn’t want this, but his body was more than ready. Unfair, but Tony was an Omega. He was used to unfair.

Simple decision. Better to be bred by a traumatized stranger than gang-raped by his captors. Once he was knotted, the scent of his heat would fade. His body would stop trying to attract every Alpha for a mile.

_Please, make this fast…_

“I will,” repeated the strange Alpha with the metal arm. A silent man with old eyes and a young face. With one claiming movement, the Alpha shifted between Tony’s spread legs and pressed in. The blunt head of his dick breached his hole. Stretching pain and shocking pleasure, like a deep itch being scratched.

Tony kept his groan of relief locked behind his teeth. He bowed his head, submitting.

No surpressants, no condoms or romance. No time to think twice…

The Alpha snapped his hips forward, pushing in, and _in_. Rough and graceless, but everything Tony’s heat-addled body wanted.

Not the first time Tony had been heat-fucked, but he’d never without protection or rounds of pre-suppressants. The shocks of pleasure racing up his spine made his toes curl, made him open as much as he could for his Alpha, inviting him in as deep as he could go. He couldn’t stop the little sounds, grunts and moans. Didn’t release he was getting loud until the metal hand curled around the base of his throat in a reminder.

The Alpha swore under his breath, shifted slightly and pistoned into Tony in a way that made him gasp.

Something brushed his mind, an echo of Tony’s pleasure and lust. Confusion. Regret and the need to claim that interlocked perfectly with Tony’s screaming desire to be claimed.

A tiny, distant portion of Tony knew that feeling the Alpha’s emotions was not good. The rest was too lost to care.

With a groan, the Alpha’s teeth sank into the back of his neck. He stilled deep within Tony, knot inflating. Tony felt the man’s climax, inside his own body and inside his head.

… Tony’s world shattered.

 

 


End file.
